To Steal Your Heart
by shunner68
Summary: Rewrite of Music Speaks Louder than Words. Raf/Oc Who knew Vince had a little sister.


_**TO STEAL YOUR HEART**_

(Or your car, both pretty much work for me.)

**A/N: So this is a rewrite of Music Speaks Louder than Words, but you probably aren't too upset because I only made 3 super short chapters. Hopefully I actually finish this fic, I'm planning to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

_Jamie's Thoughts…_

"S-so you w-want me t-to s-teal a c-car?" The 12 year old stuttered.

"Yah but not any car," He said" That car." Looking at where Vince was pointing at, she saw a shiny new yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro. Her eyes widened as she started to visibly tremble, her glasses making a quiet clattering sound. "Y-you-you're k-kidding write?" She said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, why would I be kidding about something as important as your initiation?" He said with a sly smile._ Because you hate me…_

"Besides, I only want the best for my little sister." He said innocently_. The Best my ass…_

"W-what if I g-get c-caught?" she asked. "Don't worry, if you get caught, we'll have your back." He said referring to his gang, which included 7 guys and only 1 other girl. _Doubt it…_

She frowned at the sudden negative thoughts of her brother. Taking a deep breath she tried to stop herself from trembling too much as she walked up to the Camaro. But before she could take another step a hand grabbed her on the shoulder. "Oh and you might be needing these," Vince said as he gave her some pick locking tools" Don't forget the skills I taught you." He winked. Putting up the hood to her navy blue sweatshirt, so she was less likely to be seen, she again walked up to the expensive looking car. Taking out her (surprisingly heavy yet lithe) pick locking tools, she put them into the key lock on the side of the car, and started "picking" the lock. As she heard a quiet click she put the tools back into the back of her jean pockets and lowly opened the door to the car. Looking around to make sure she wasn't seen she quickly slipped into the car and ran her hands over the smooth steering wheel. _I wonder what it would be like to own a car like this…_

Coming out of her daze she went under the steering wheel and started to hotwire the car.

After trying for the fifth time to create a spark she finally got it running. Sighing in relief she climbed back up on to the leather seats." Good, I thought this wasn't going to work for a second." About to drive the car up to the gang she realized something. Face palming; she left a bright red mark on her forehead. _How could I be so stupid…?_

Suddenly her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Picking it up she realized that it was Vince calling.

"Hello?" she said in a low tone

"What's taking you so long?" He said in a little above his regular tone.

"I'm too short to reach the pedals."

Silence

"Well then figure something out! If you don't get here in at least 10min then you'll fail the first part of the initiation." He half shouted

"Okay Okay, I'll figure something out." She said knowing full well that is was very likely that she wouldn't figure something out.

Panicking she started to hyperventilate, "Okay, okay, okay, this isn't so bad. All I need to do is find something that I can put on the pedal. Hopefully theirs something in this car…

Looking in the back seats all she saw were black leather seats. _Maybe there's something in the trunk_. Opening the door she quickly pressed the button on the side of the door to automatically open the trunk before she got out of the car. Opening the trunk wider, she couldn't help but smile widely at the sight before her. Stacks and stacks of books were all over the place, enough to stack on the pedals. "I guess todays just my day." She said to herself. Picking up 2 large stacks of books that went up to about the top of her head, she somehow managed to close the trunk with one of her legs. she walked back inside the car and placed the books on the pedal. Banishing some of the books to the back seat because she had brought too many books up, she closed the door and started to drive away towards the gang in her new Camaro. _I should really thank Vince for teaching me these useful skills later…_

5 minutes later.

She arrived at the place she had left them last, by a fence that surrounded an abandoned factory that was known to be haunted. At least they didn't make her go in there as her initiation; she didn't want to end up like poor Kenny. Getting out of the car, she practically skipped to her older brother. I did it, I stole the car, does that mean I'm officially in the gang now?" she asked enthusiastically. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't go cutting to conclusions. You have one more part of the initiation you need to complete before you can join "The Night Runners." Slumping her shoulders, she just meekly nodded; disappointed that she couldn't join the gang just yet. "Okay, for your next assignment, tomorrow I want you too-

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**A/N**

**I have no idea how you hotwire a car, so if there isn't actually any sparking involved, well then, pretend there is.**

**Jamie has unnatural strength that allows her to be moderately stronger than normal.**

**She's not very tall, only maybe a little shorter then Raf.**

**Raf should be joining in the next chapter, so hopefully you won't have to be waiting too long for his appearance. **

**Jamie's brother Vince is yes THAT Vince, the bully, the racer, the redhead.**

**I honestly don't know what I should do with Vince's personality should I make him mean, secretly soft (but only to his sister), or just really bipolar. I'm leaning towards bipolar; it would be a lot easier of you guys could help me though.**

**Jamie's not a red head, she has REALLY dark brown hair, almost black, and that's also the same with her eyes. She gets it from her dad.**


End file.
